


She Ra/ Avatar/ Legend of Korra/ Owl House Crossover

by Double_Trouble_36



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adora needs a sister, And Frosta needs a best friend, But it will happen eventually, Catradora Korrasami and Lumity are my 3 favourite ships, Chatfic crossed with highschool fic, F/F, F/M, Fluff with Angst, Group chat (some parts), Help I don't have a good title, High School Crossover AU, Horde Prime is a homophobe, I hate Horde Prime, I hate Shadow Weaver, I have no idea how to tag, I hope you enjoy it, I made it one :D, Insultingly Best friend squad was not an official tag so, Korra and Adora are gym buddies, M/M, Slow burn Catradora, The Gaang (and a few others) play pranks and it's really funny, This will probably reach 20-30 chapters and the writing gets a lot better I promise, Toph still has seisemic sense, i will add more tags, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_36/pseuds/Double_Trouble_36
Summary: Adora stood leaning against a table, tapping her foot in impatience.  She checked the time on her phone. It read 15:12. Ugh, Glimmer and Bow should be here by now. It was the first meeting of the school’s LGBTQ+ alliance this year, and they were going to be late. And there were quite a few already here. She only recognised a few, Huntara one of them.Or... Avatar, She Ra, LoK, and The Owl house, but they're all in the same universe, and go to a LGBTQ+ alliance run by Netossa and Spinerella
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Adora (She-Ra) & Korra (Avatar), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Best friend squad (She Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Peekablue (She-Ra), Frosta/Original Charachter, Korra/Asami Sato, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang (Avatar) - Relationship, The Krew (Avatar) - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Preface (All the characters and their ages)

Main:

Adora (17)  
Catra (17)  
Bow (17)  
Glimmer (16) 

Other for She-Ra characters:

Perfuma (16)  
Mermista (15)  
Sea Hawk (17)  
Scorpia (16)  
Lonnie (14)  
Kyle (13)  
Rohelio (14)  
Double Trouble (17)  
Entrapta (17)  
Spinerella (18)  
Netossa (18)  
Zac “Wrong Hordak”(14)  
Huntara (17)  
Peekablue (17)

Avatar: the last airbender:

Aang (12)  
Katara (14)  
Toph (12)  
Sokka (16)  
Suki (16)  
Zuko (16)  
Azula (14)  
Mai (15)  
Ty Lee (14)

Legend of Korra:

Korra (17)  
Asami (18)  
Mako (17)  
Bolin (15)  
Opal (15)

Younger kids:

Frosta (11)  
Finn (12)  
Flora (11)  
Amzi (11)

The Owl house:  
Luz (13)  
Amity (13)  
Gus (12)  
Willow (13)

Everyone will be introduced at some point.


	2. Chapter 1: the first meeting

Adora stood leaning against a table, tapping her foot in impatience. She checked the time on her phone. It read 15:12. Ugh, Glimmer and Bow should be here by now. It was the first meeting of the school’s LGBTQ+ alliance this year, and they were going to be late. And there were quite a few already here. She only recognised a few, Huntara one of them.

She scanned the room. 

One with mint green hair was talking to another girl, wearing a hoodie with cat ears. Their two friends stood beside them. 

On the table near the front, a turquoise-haired girl from the year below -Mermista- stood next to a platinum-haired woman. She was face-palming, a blush creeping over her face, as her boyfriend stood on the table yelling something incomprehensible, but Adora was quite sure she caught the words “Darling Mermista” and “my love burns for you.” She grinned. 

“Oh my god, so sorry we’re late Adora,” Glimmer panted. “Our class finished late.” 

Smiling at her friends, she turned to the room. There weren’t many people, except for a clump of younger kids. They looked about year 7. Year 8 maybe? One wore a cap with a blue arrow down his head, and was chatting to a blue-eyed girl and -who she assumed was- her brother, next to him. 

Adora looked concerningly at a boy with a scar across one eye, arguing loudly with a girl next to him, either not noticing if almost everyone was staring at them by this point, and if they did, they didn’t show it. 

“Adora, by the way, the two sixth formers are coming to run this, they-”

Glimmer was cut off as the door creaked open, two women walked in, a gradual hush settling over the room.

The girl in the corner punched her brother on the nose, and walked off with her two friends, sitting down as though nothing had happened. 

“Now, as many of you may know,” the taller of the two began, “my name is Spinerella, and this is my girlfriend Netossa,” she said, gesturing to the woman next to her. 

“Now, as you might know, we have recently opened this club to all members of the LGBTQ+ community (as well as anyone who wants to join) who need a space to talk to others.”

Before she could carry on, the door opened to reveal a girl standing in the doorway. She had dusty-brown hair, tanned skin and heterochronic eyes- one the blue of a tropical sea, another the gold of sunrise. She was looking boredly at her phone, with a skateboard under her arm, one that was weirdly familiar to Adora...

Her mouth ran dry as she connected the pieces of the puzzle, realising who it was.


	3. Chapter 2: "Hey Adora"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!!!! I can't believe how many views likes and comments this has got :D   
> Thank you so much to everyone who has left a comment, they are deeply appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter xx

Her voice was always as she remembered it; husky, cool, and smooth. It made her smile, remembering all the good times with her.

Oh, why did they have to end?

Netossa’s reply of “yes, welcome in” snapped her out of her fantasy. Bow and Glimmer were staring confusedly at the newcomer. 

As she walked quietly across the classroom, for one heart-stopping moment, her eyes met hers. 

She smirked that sideways smirk Adora loved, winked and said two words that were all too familiar.

“Hey Adora.”

*********************************************************************************************************

The rest of the meeting passed by in a blur, the only things playing on her mind were the memories of her, Catra, Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio, running around the Horde, the infamous adoption home, laughing together, Catra and her whispering together, perched on the top of the roof, that awful day that would break them apart, maybe forever?

Hey x. How’s the meeting? It was from Amelie (or Amzi, as she was commonly known as); her little sister.

She turned her phone off, still too deep in her spiral about Catra to reply.

“So, you all will know who to contact if you have any questions,” Spinerella ended. “Thank you, you may leave now.”

Adora wasn’t even aware of what was happening. She would need to go to the gym later to clear her head, she thought as she walked along the corridor. 

So absorbed in her train of thought, she crashed into someone. 

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw it was the headteacher. Mr. Prime: The headteacher who already hated her. And now he had coffee splattered all over his clothes. 

Oh no, she was in trouble...

If looks could kill, she would be dead, she thought. People were looking at her, in shock. She recognized some year 7’s from the meeting giggling into their hands. 

Grabbing her harshly by the wrist, he marched to his office, slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Adora.... XD   
> Please do not try this in real life!!   
> Stay safe and keep smiling!   
> Chapter 3 coming on Tuesday :)


	4. Chaoter 3: The Gym

Could today get any worse? 

The question played on her mind, as she stuffed some clothes into her old, worn gym bag. It was a gift from her little sister Amelie. Well, Amelia wasn’t her real name, but she asked everyone to call her that. She smiled as memories of them in the Horde surfaced, of her playing on the roof with Catra, giggling with the other Horde cadets, serious and (once) tearful confessions about their past families, her heartbreaking story. It was no wonder that she thought of her and the other ‘cadets’, as they were nicknamed, as sisters and brothers.

After receiving a brief hug from Mara -her adoptive mother- she strapped into her car, set off, and blasted ‘Pride’ by American Authors at top volume, attempting to drown out the thoughts flooding her brain.

*********************************************************************************************************

Sweat trickled down her face, as she violently kicked and punched at the poor boxing bag, imagining Prime’s face plastered on the tortured sack, with every hit. 

She loved this. Boxing, training, running, feeling her anger seep out of her body, all stresses and worries pushed aside. Mind on punching and punching only. 

“Hey, are you Adora Grayskull?” a voice behind her asked, snapping her out of her zone. 

“Yes, I am. How did you know?”Adora asked back.

“I’m at your school, and I saw you at the alliance. My name’s Korra by the way. Nice to meet you.”

She was smiling broadly at her, an icy blue workout top on. Dark brown hair framed her face. 

“Oh, um- nice to meet you too.”

“Anyway, I saw the coffee incident. Hate to say, but -once we were out of the building- Bolin and I laughed so hard it hurt. Asami and Mako just shook their head, but I think they secretly found it funny too,” she finished, grinning. 

Adora found a smile creeping over her face. One look at the older girl’s face made her crack up. (Laughter is weird like that, she thought. One person starts, then it spreads like crazy.) 

“I s-still can’t be-believe you spilled coffee down the principal,” Korra choked out between breaths.

Almost every head was turned their way, but the two girls didn’t notice. And when they did, they just laughed harder. It took a while for them to calm down.

“Hey, do you want to train with me?” Adora asked.

“Sure!”

After several heated competitions, the gym closed, and they had to return home.

“Hey, wait! Can I have your phone number?” Adora asked?

They exchanged numbers, with a promise to see each other soon. They said goodbye and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Korra? Who do you think you'd win in:  
> a) running  
> b) boxing  
> c) rowing  
> d) arm wrestling  
> Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction, have a nice day!  
> Edit: I love your thoughts on Adora vs Korra, thank you for commenting!


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to our group chat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't posted for so long!

RainbowSword added QueenSparklez, ArrowBoy, PolarBearDog, Scorpy, TidalWave, ADVENTURE, SoccerQueen, TheaterKid, SCIENCE and FlowerCrown to new chat.

Rainbow sword named the chat: Rainbow alliance

11:35 am

RainbowSwords: Hi everyone!

QueenSparklez: Is this all the people in the school club.

RainbowSwords: No, it's only, like 11

PolarBearDog: Hello! Korra here :D

ArrowBoy: Hi. Are u sixth form?

PolarBearDog: Yh

RainbowSwords: Can I add my sis plz?

QueenSparklez: Add whoever you want.

Scorpy added Catra

RainbowSwords added Amzi

Catra: What the heck is this and why am I on it??

Scorpy: I added you, leave if you must, but please don’t.

Catra: fiiiiiine

Catra: Can I rename the chat?

Catra renamed the chat to: Mr. Prime is a homophobe

Amzi: Hiii, thanks for adding me :D I know several people in my year who came to the alliance, can I add them?

RainbowSwords: K

Amelie added Frosticle, SharkFinn, LittleMissPerfect, Luzura, WillowTree, Gus, Flora, BlueArrow, Katara, Boomerang, BlindBandit, Suki, Zuzu, BlueFire, TyLee, and UghGoAwayItsMai

UghGoAwayItsMai: What the...

TyLee: Hi everyone. Is this the school’s LGBTQ+ alliance?

BlueFire: Oh no, definitely not. After all, it wouldn’t be the school’s LGBTQ+ alliance, on a chat named Mr. Prime is a homophobe, and contain basically the school’s entire population of queers. 

SharkFinn: It is, don’t listen to her. Welcome to the chat.

BlueFire: I WAS BEING FLIPPING SARCASTIC

FlowerCrown: Your negative vibes aren’t appreciated here Azula

Scorpy: Anyway, shall we introduce ourselves?

Amzi: Sure, I don’t know many of the older ones!

Amzi: Sis, u go first.

RainbowSwords: Hi, I am Adora, 17 years old, I’m on the school football team and I’m a lesbian. I am in the same year as Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, Mermista, Perfuma and Sea Hawk.

QueenSparklez: Hi, my name's Glimmer. I’m a cheerleader, 16 and bi.

ArrowBoy: Hey Glimmer!!!!! I’m Bow, an archer, trans and bi too! 

Amzi: Cool names!

ArrowBoy: Thx, u seem nice. U wanna go?

Amzi: Sure

Amzi: Hi, my name’s Amelie. I’m a musician, 11 years old and bi. I like ice skating, and Adora and I share one brain cell between us. I have it most of the time.

RainbowSwords: THAT WAS NOT THE DEAL!!!!

RainbowSwords: We cut that one brain cell in half, and we each have the other half if we have something important, like a test. 

Boomerang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Amzi: Cool! Frosticle, u go 

Frosticle: Hey everyone. I’m also 11, I play ice-hockey and I do ice skating too. I’m not really sure about my sexuality.

PolarBearDog: Hi, I’m Korra. I’m from Iceland, I’m 17 and in y12. I have a pet dog called Naga, and I’m also bi, and dating Asami.

PolarBearDog: Can I add my friends?

FlowerCrown: Go ahead!

PolarBearDog added AsamiSato, ElectricityGoZap, BananaBolin and Opal

FlowerCrown: Hiii everyone! I’m Perfuma, and I’m 16. I’m a trans lesbian and I love meditating, yoga and spending time with my gf.

FlowerCrown: Scorpy, u next

Scorpy: Thanks babe.

Katara: Aren’t you all supposed to be in class?

Boomerang: Buzzkill

Katara: >:(

Scorpy: Anyway, I’m Scorpia (I am aware the name’s a bit unusual lol) I’m 17, and I’m les. 

Scorpy: Perfuma and I are dating.

Scorpy: Anyone else?

Amzi: I like your name, it’s cool!

Scorpy: Aw, thanks! :D

ElectricityGoZap: This is weird........

ElectricityGoZap left.

BananaBolin added ElectricityGoZap

BanaBolin: Come on bro. Have some fun :)

ElectricityGoZap: Ugh fine >:(

BananaBolin: Lighten up dude.

BananaBolin: Anyway, I’m Bolin

Opal: I’m Opal

PolarBearDog: Korra, Asami’s girlfriend

AsamiSato: I’m Asami, Korra’s girlfriend.

ElectricityGoZap: That used to be my job :(

FlowerCrown: Which one?

ElectricityGoZap: Both

Amzi: That’s sad

Amzi: Salami, Carrot, mango, Bowling ball, Oval. Got it.

AsamiSato: ...

ElectricityGoZap: ...

PolarBearDog: ...

Opal: …

BanaBolin: Bolin ball... has a nice ring. Thanks :D

BananaBolin changed his name to BolinBall

ElectricityGoZap: I sometimes can’t believe you’re my brother

BolinBall: Rude :(

Opal: Leave my bf alone >:(

RainbowSwords: Ohno, Ms. Weaver is giving me dirty looks

Zuzu: That’s rough buddy.

Zuzu: Wait… AZULA, WHY IS MY NAME ZUZU ON HERE?? 

Zuzu changed his name to IHateAzula

BlueFire changed her name to IHateZuzu

Amzi: Ah, siblings are iconic.

12:10 pm

RainbowSwords: Ms. Weaver hates me

TidalWave: How do I have 58 notifications, you all are in class

Frosticle: ok MUM

TidalWave: chill y’all

Frosticle: Besides, it’s only bad if you get caught.

WillowTree: I’m in the class next to you and I swear I heard Mr Hordak shout at you for having ur phone.

Luzura: I can confirm. 

LittleMissPerfect: Ditto. 

QueenSparklez: oof-

3:28 pm

Boomerang: Hi, I’m Sokka. I’m 16 and Katara’s older brother.

Katara: You do not act like it. 

Boomerang: I’m sticking my tongue out at you. 

Katara: I know. We are in the same room.

Katara: Wait??? SOKKA GET OUT OF MY ROOM WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE??

Boomerang: I hid in your cupboard :)

BlueArrow: Good idea Sokka, I’ll come join you.

BlueArrow: Hi everyone, I’m Aang, and I’m in y7. Katara and I are dating :)

Katara: Aang don’t you dare.

ADVENTURE: HI I AM SEA HAWK. I’M BI, A SWIMMER AND I TRAIN AS A LIFEGUARD WITH MY DARLING MERMISTA.

TidalWave: Turn off caps, idiot.

TidalWave: And I am not your darling Mermista. We are not even dating. 

TheaterKid: Then how come I caught you two kissing behind the sports hall?

TidalWave: were not

TheaterKid: I have proof

TidalWave: Don’t you dare

Amzi: Oooooooooh, so it is true…

TidalWave: Damn it.

SoccerQueen: You brought this on yourself.

TidalWave: fair enough.

3:38 pm

Gus: Hey guys, anyone want to come to the park today at 4?

Gus: Everyone can come. Luz, Amity and Willow have too.

Luzura: YAY, I’D LOVE TO. Lemme ask Eda.

Amzi: Adora and I would love too!

FlowerCrown: I’d love too!

Scorpy: Wait, can I come with u?

FlowerCrown: Course xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? As always, thank you so much for reading my chapter! Stay safe and keep smiling :)


	6. Chapter 5: The park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff for you all! Hope you like it, and I'd really appreciate it if you could leave kudos or a comment, your feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction!!

The September sun beamed down on the happy group, rucksacks on backs loaded with food nicked from cupboards. 

What was intentionally intended as a quick walk with a few friends had transformed into a massive get-together. 

The 20-strong group trekked through the long grass brushing at their legs, grinning all the way.

Sighing with relief, they came to a stop at the blue metal structure at the top of the slope. It was messy and small, but would that let them spoil their fun?   
No.

********************************************************************************************************

Anyone on the field looking at the group would see a bunch of teenagers chatting happily, and sharing food, smiling happily. 

From left to right, Adora was sitting next to her sister, sharing round a packet of strawberry laces, making them into snake's tongues. Her sister was sitting shyly, but slowly began to open up, in a conversation with Frosta, Flora, Scorpia, and Perfuma. Adora smiled, proud of her sister.

Mermista and Sea Hawk were leaning against each other. Mermista -for once- didn’t look bored or disinterested, gazing happily at her (boy)friend.

Opal and Bolin sat side-by-side grass-green eyes meeting olive. Opal leaned on Bolin’s shoulder.

Finn and Double Trouble were lying on their backs, talking about anything, from being Non-Binary to feats of attempted arson. Finn was attempting to balance a breadstick on their nose, several others copying. 

Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus were in a row, all giggling over something on Willow’s phone. Amity -who was jammed between Luz and Finn- blushed, but smiled. At ease.

Last of all was Glimmer and Bow, chatting to Mako and Huntara, grinning all the way. 

While everyone was having a great time, no one was happier than Amzi. Words couldn’t express how happy she was to have friends like these. 

Her phone binged. It was a notification from... The school website?

Ugh, she should've known it would be a pain Oh well, she said, moving her thumb to turn it off, when something caught her eye. 

It said: “New policy: important

Clicking on the notification, she read:

“Dear all pupils,

I am Mr. Prime, and I am delighted to be serving as your principal. I hope you have been having a good start back.”

Ugh, fluff really. Great. Our new principal is a suck-up.

“Now, as my first act as principal, I have decided, on account of religious freedom, as well as regards to input from various pupils, homosexuality will be banned on school grounds.”

Her heart plummeted.  
No.... This couldn’t be happening. 

Why would he do this? Why?

Thinking back to Catra renaming the group chat to “Mr. Prime is a homophobe” she realised: she was not wrong. 

She was about one second away from telling Adora when she thought; ‘I can’t do this to them. They are all having so much fun, what kind of person would I be if I told them.’

Concluding with the decision to tell Mara tonight, she switched her phone off, and shoved it in her pocket. Thankfully, no one questioned her, and she continued chatting to Frosta and the others, as though nothing happened. 

But something had. And it would impact the group in a way quite unlike no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this. If you want, I can do a slice of life without any angst later on. What do you think?


End file.
